Birthday Surprise For One, CM Punk
by CuteMotherfuckerPunk
Summary: When he loses at Night Of Champions, his girlfriend is the only one to cheer the Straight Edge Superstar up with an early birthday surprise. (not following current things, but this leads into after the PPV and into his birthday.) One-shot.


Birthday Surprise For One, CM Punk

After a hard loss at Night of Champions to Curtis Axel and Paul Heyman, CM Punk had felt defeat, loss, anger, pain, and most of all, sadness. But one person who could make this night better, was none other than, Miss. Divas Champion, AJ Lee.

Yes it was true indeed. AJ was Punk's girlfriend. Ever since their storyline back in May 2012, they've gotten closer and closer, until they both decided they'd take their friendship up an amazing level of love. AJ kept Punk on his toes and that's one of the many things he loved about her. Other than how caring she was and how she always geeked out over the same things as he did.

But one thing on the Straight Edgers mind was his birthday. He was turning the big 35. He hated that people made a big deal out of his birthday, but when it came to his friends, family or even AJ, he always loved it. Punk did what he always did after a match or a pay-per-view, he took a well deserving shower.

After letting the steaming, hot water hit his back and ease the tense muscles, he turned the water off and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his lean waist and exited the shower. After getting changed and gathering his things, he went off and search for his geek goddess. He looked in her locker room. No sight of her. He looked to catering. No sight of her either. After a long, hard search for her, he had figured she'd went back to his bus to take a shower and wait for him. But, little did he know, she was planning a huge, erotic, early birthday surprise.

Once Punk stepped in the bus and set his things down, he noticed the trail of her clothes leading to the master bedroom of his bus. He walked slowly, yet fast to the bedroom and opened the door to see her laying there. Sexy, naked, covered in cake. He noticed that it had been all over her. Even on her lower regions and her caramel colored breasts.

It wasn't until she started licking some cake off her finger teasingly and slowly, causing him to get erect. He was tempted to touch her oh so sexy frame that had been covered in cake. Punk had never seen her this sexy before. Other than seeing her in his t-shirts, he had never seen her look this innocent, this sexy, this...tempting to touch. His mouth was at gape and was speechless at her pure beauty.

After a long, silent minute, she finally spoke up. "Like what your eyes see, babe?," she said seductively and let the 'b' in babe pop. Punk swore he got even harder when she said it. Punk finally closed his mouth and got himself together before speaking. "Yes, I do actually like what I see. What is all this?," he finally plucked up and licked at his dry lips. AJ let out a seductive laugh and said, "When you're ready, come and get it, Mr. Punk..," letting the 'p' in Punk pop.

Punk licked at his lips again and slowly, yet teasingly sucked on her right breast. Licking the cake off her nipple. He got turned on by her cries and moans in ecstasy. After a minute or two, he did the same to the left, kneading the right. "Mmm..b-babe..," was all that AJ could moan out as he sucked her left nipple.

After what felt like a lifetime, Punk finally stopped and looked at her. Punk let a little 'aww' escape his lips at seeing her look so beautiful and so relaxed. That was until he started to lick and kiss his way down her stomach. He heard her giggle and squeal as he kissed and licked near her belly button. That was until he stopped right in between her thighs. Looking up at her, waiting for her approval to give him the go to move on towards down south. After a moment, she looked down and gave him a small nod with a small smirk.

He then gently pulled her legs apart and slowly licked the cake off her womanhood. AJ murmured little cat noises and moans as he went on and on, but that was until the Second City Saint had stopped and inserted a finger in her. A minute had past and he had inserted another. And another, until he heard her cry out his name. And she did just that. Just cried out his name and nearly begged him to do more than just finger her.

Punk caught on quickly and inserted his tongue into her. Licking slowly and teasingly at her little button that would surely set her off into the skies. And it did. He loved hearing her scream his name out in ecstasy. After what felt like ages, he finally stopped and smiled at her. She smiled back and knew what his intention were next. To make sweet, passionately love with her. And that's what they had done for an hour.

Later that hour had past, they were both snuggled in each other's arms, pecking each other on the lips and smiling at each other. "I love you..," was all that Punk could get out after their love making. AJ smiled, in utter aw and happiness, she responded back, "I love you too.." After a couple minutes of pure silence, AJ finally spoke up. "So, Mr. Best In The World, did you enjoy your birthday?"

Punk then smiled and chuckled to himself. Following with him to respond back. "I did very much enjoy my birthday. Best out of all of them, I'd like to add," followed by a cocky grin and AJ to blush. God how he loved her.

AJ then pecked his lips and smiled her famous, crazy chick smile. "I'm glad you liked it. I think you'll need something like this again next birthday, huh?" With that she giggled and got up and showered leaving Punk to himself.

Punk then folded his arms behind his head and said, "Best fucking birthday ever," and with that he ran to the bathroom to join AJ in the shower for more fun.

**AN: Well guys, that was my attempt at AJPunk smut/love making one-shot scene. Tell me in the reviews what you guys think! ~CuteMotherfuckerPunk**


End file.
